


Danganronpa F: "Shattered Hope" - Fan Writings

by Metalrebel599



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope, Fanganronpa - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, Support the Creators!, Writings - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalrebel599/pseuds/Metalrebel599
Summary: This is just a series of writings or poetry I plan to work on periodically about the cast of the Fanganronpa web video series, "Danganronpa F"! Obviously we are only in chapter 1 (As of December 2020), so not much has happened yet plot-wise, but I find the characters to be very fun and well developed (Cabin Confiding and Social Butterflies are great!). Hope you can enjoy these writings, leave comments about anything you think!Here is the link to the Shattered Hope Team's Youtube Channel!: Please support their work!https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_0WLZ66RV2zCzZt_R4zvfQ/featured
Kudos: 1





	1. Credits to the Creators/Description

This is just a series of writings or poetry I plan to work on periodically about the cast of the Fanganronpa web video series, "Danganronpa F"! Obviously the series is only in chapter 1 (As of December 2020), so not much has happened yet plot-wise, but I find the characters to be very fun and well developed (Cabin Confiding and Social Butterflies are great!). Hope you can enjoy these writings, leave comments about anything you think! 

Here is the link to the Shattered Hope Team's Youtube Channel!: Please support their work! 

https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_0WLZ66RV2zCzZt_R4zvfQ/featured 


	2. Scarlet: "Myself and My Place"

A passionate person, with an intelligent mind

Surrounded by others of merit and skill, I find myself amazed by these young men and women

Like a snake I will observe my environment, and find the right path to our safety. 

Whatever may happen here, I will make sure that nobody is doomed. 


End file.
